planet_protoss_tribesfandomcom-20200216-history
Advanced Player Guide
When you are trying to find an initial location for your base, try to find a somewhat hidden area of the map. If your base is in the middle of a field, it can easily be raided or stolen from. Try to keep your base hidden from other players as long as possible. If you are found, you may want to consider placing a few stationary defenses to deter unwanted thieves. Though what was just stated is definetly a threat, it is very important to not make any storage structures. Spending much-needed resources to keep your items stored safely can set you back tremendously, especially when you could be using those resources to benefit your actual hero. Simply drop your items on the floor for storage, and if you have any items of extra value, such as void crystals, simply store them in a structure. A recommended way to begin a game is to immediately determine the location to make a base. After that, find the needed resources for a pod and fire. While you are doing this, be sure you are killing any wild beasts you find for hides, food, and experience. Once you have a base with a fire and pod set up, start searching for the resources needed for a forge and tannery, and once again, kill any beasts you find during your search. After you have your tannery placed, you want to make karak boots and karak gloves (In that order, if you do not have the resources for both at the same time). If you can afford to make a karak coat, do so, as it will further help you in combat. Having two or more karak items equipped will increase your experience gain and movement speed, which is essential to getting ahead early on. Then, craft a bane ingot at your forge. With that bane ingot, you will make a tech facility, which will be used to make a boat. If you do not have the resources for a boat already, go find the required resources for a boat, and for a refuel in case of emergencies. Before you depart, make sure you have at least 20 cooked meat on you, as you will be using it to restore health. Enter your boat with your pod and fire in inventory, and sail to the grassy islands along the outside of the map, where Panthors will be found. When attacking a Panthor, eat food whenever you are missing significant health, and be aware of it's occasional charged attack, which does increased Area of Effect (AoE) damage. When the Panthor reaches low health, it will begin to restore health, but do not panic, as it only lasts a few seconds. Kill the Panthor, pick up it's ingot, restore your vitals with your fire and pod, and repeat the process until you are level 8 and subclass. Past this point, you want to head back to your base and convert what karak items you can into bane items with use of your forge. Keep in mind that you can upgrade bane items into aiur items later on. Now, you will head towards the "Infested" boss, in which there are two of on each side of the map (North, East, South, and West). Before you depart, once again pick up your fire and pod, and check that you have 20 or more cooked meat, as you will be needing them to restore health mid-fight. The Infested boss is nearly the same as the Panthors, except for the circles that will occasionally appear. First thing to know, do not stand in them. Second thing, the green circle will stun you if you do not move out of the way, while the orange circle will summon a swarm of zerglings. If your hero has an AoE attack, use it to clear the zerglings, If not, simply ignore them, as they will despawn after a set time. Once the Infested dies, you will gain Bloodsouls (1 Bloodsoul + 1 per nearby player) and items. These Bloodsouls can be spent at the shrines to the North, East, South, West, and center of the map to buy powerful items, permanent stat boosts, or on rare occasion, be spent as a resource for hero abilities. Keep in mind that there is a second Infested boss on the other side of the small islands (8 in total across the map). At this point, you have many options. You can begin to hunt your opponents, kill more Infested for Bloodsouls and items, or if you feel confident, you can fight one of the bosses in the corners, "Bruta(s)". These Brutas drop considerably more powerful loot than the Infested, and give many more Bloodsouls. They are fought in a similar manner to the Infested, as you simply must avoid the obvious danger indicators. If you wish to fight these bosses, you typically want to upgrade your armour to Aiur, first. If you feel confident enough to fight other players, buy a Soul of Kha'Voc using 8 Boodsouls. This will allow you to reveal the location of all opposing players on the map for a set time, which is essential to hunting players. Be aware that when you activate this item, all other players will be alerted, and you yourself will be revealed for a set time (But not your allies). Once you have gained considerable power and feel confident in your skills, you can attempt to slay the Ultralisk, which can be found at the direct center of the map. The Ultralisk will have a considerably wider arsenal of abilities, and is immensely more powerful than the Brutas. When the Ultralisk reaches 50% health, all players on the map will recieve the message "The Ultralisk lets out a booming roar.", and will hear, as states, a booming roar. Once the Ultralisk actually dies, all players will hear the sound of the Ultralisk falling to the floor, notifying them of their impending doom. You will now have access to the heart of the ultralisk, which can be consumed to permanently increase the cap of your vitals. You will also recieve the Ultralisk's left and right kaiser blade (Two, for two different players), which can be activated to fully restore all vitals, including health. With all of this combined, you should be a nearly unstoppable force, leaving just your choice on when to destroy your opponents and claim victory. As an added note, this was a VERY generalized guide, made to be applicable to all heroes. Some steps may change depending on what hero you chose (For example, Thief can reach Panthors without use of a boat). This is simply an in-depth guide on how you can keep up with your opponents. Any hero-specific items were not mentioned here in order to prevent as much confusion as possible. In conclusion to this guide on the starting to end of a game of Planet Protoss Tribes, I wish the best of luck to you in your quest for victory.